wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Graceweaver
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to bady qb (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. First Burn -- Ari Asfar Perfect Isn't Easy -- Disney's "Oliver & Company" Someone Gets Hurt -- Broadway’s "Mean Girls" |-| ID = G r a c e w e a v e r |-| Profile = Although born as the second daughter of Queen Stormcaller, Graceweaver ascended the throne when her older sister, Rainspinner, opted to become the governor instead after their mother's murder. The young queen was betrothed to Blazecaster, son of a noble and elite DriftWing family, and became mother to his dragonets -- enough heirs to keep the kingdom running for a long while. However, it became apparent that her mate was not faithful, sneaking off to see a palace handmaiden named Nightpaver. The handmaiden was never heard from again, and many of Graceweaver's subjects suspected that she had her killed or exiled to keep her mate in line. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" | '''Background' |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Grace |- | Attribute | betrayal |- | Element | wind |- | Attribute | reputation |- | Animal | bumblebee |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff; border-top:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 45 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | heterosexual heteroromantic |- | Occupation | queen |- | Tribe | DriftWing |- | Residence | DriftWing palace |- | Parentage | mother: Stormcaller † father: Cliffbender |- | R. Status | mate: Blazecaster |- | Offspring | Stormcaster, Dreambreaker, etc |- | Quote | "You can't hide anything from me." |} |} A p p e a r a n c e Queen Graceweaver is a large DriftWing, even by her tribe standards. She is taller than her older sister and possesses a “no-nonsense” aura. Her wings are large to accommodate her sheer size, although they are long and somewhat narrow like any other DriftWing. The queen has short, blunt claws and an impressively long tail. Graceweaver does have an elegant aspect to her, hence her name. She is very pretty and she uses it to her advantage. She has pale gray, almost silvery scales with darker gray topscales. She has a black mottled spot pattern: the traditional DriftWing royal face markings and eye-to-snout stripe. The queen’s underscales and horns are as white as fresh snow. Her eyes are a bright aqua and glitter like jewels. Her sail, wings, and tail-fin are a greenish-aqua with a pale green stripe. She has teal fur behind her legs. The DriftWing has a purple tattoo on her right shoulder that signifies her position as queen. Graceweaver, being the queen, wears an expensive collection of jewelry and attire. She doesn't usually wear a crown, preferring to wear a draping "headdress" that consists of one large pearl that rests on her forehead accompanied by dark strings of black and white pearls. She also likes to wear poofy boa-like scarves and the occasional black vest. She isn't a big fan of wearing gold, preferring to use gold for money instead of turning it into jewelry. She also has a collection of tail rings, and likes wearing bracelets. She almost always wears some sort of earring. P e r s o n a l i t y The DriftWing queen could be described as sassy, self-confident, full of herself, or stuck-up. She appears that way to onlookers, although dragons close to her know better. Graceweaver can’t help it; she was raised as a self-critic and strived for perfection every day. Graceweaver is not stupid like Blaze. She may be concerned with being the perfect queen, the perfect mother, and the perfect wife, but she does rule soundly. She struggles to find the perfect balance between raising her family and running her kingdom alongside her sister. She can be surprisingly cold and heartless, especially when it comes to protecting those she cares about or her legacy. Graceweaver is fiercely protective of her dragonets and would not hesitate to break her moral compass for their sakes. When she found out about Blazecaster’s wandering eye, she scared him into submission. The female DriftWing rival was never seen or heard from again, and many suspected their queen killed her. A b i l i t i e s Firebreath Queen Graceweaver can breathe fire. Like all DriftWings, her fire changes color with her environment. She hardly uses her firebreath since she doesn’t need to fight. It’s also frowned upon for a queen to start a fight or use any sort of weapon. Heightened Hearing Graceweaver has a heightened sense of hearing, greater than that of scavengers and most other dragon tribes, only beat by SwiftWings. Her kids have learned that they cannot keep secrets from their mother. Tucking She can tuck her body in a ball, her back fin jutting out as a "shield" of some sort. Her wings can curl around her sides to protect herself. |-| History = H i s t o r y Graceweaver was born to Queen Stormcaller and King Cliffbender (though deceased) of the DriftWings. She was the secondborn female heir--the first being her older sister Rainspinner. The two perfect princesses were signs of prosperity and beauty to their subjects. Everything turned for the worst when Stormcaller was found dead in her chambers. It was later discovered that she had been poisoned. Everyone was in frantics. With no father since birth, the two daughters felt fear settle in. They were orphans, and not very old. It was decided that Rainspinner would be the new queen, since she was the eldest sister. This caused some unhappy muttering among citizens, as Rainspinner wasn’t elected the traditional way. She was not very old when she ascended the throne, and did not rule very long. When the governor was found out to have killed Queen Stormcaller, Rainspinner sentenced her to death. With the previous governor gone, Rainspinner jumped at the opportunity. Graceweaver became the queen with her sister as the governor. However, when Stormcaller was still alive, she had made arrangements for the Cinder noble family’s son, Blazecaster, to marry whichever of the daughters became queen. The eldest daughter refused when she became governor, and the two worked out an arrangement. Blazecaster would marry Graceweaver, the new queen, instead. Graceweaver's coronation went smoothly, as did Rainspinner's ceremony for governorship. The two could rule the DriftWings together in peace and harmony, along with Blazecaster. When she found out she was expecting, the queen was overjoyed. She had always wanted to have dragonets. When the eggs hatched, the first heirs became highly loved by the whole kingdom, and she named them Dreambreaker, Stormcaster, Wolfdancer, and Cavernsplitter. The first-hatched was Dreambreaker, but Graceweaver had a slight bias toward her son Stormcaster, naming him after her mother and her mate. Sometime before having her second clutch of eggs, Graceweaver spoke with Rainspinner about having Stormcaster being selected and trained as the next king of the DriftWings. He was calm and level-headed and loyal to a T. The queen later had her second clutch, giving her five new dragonets to care for: her beautiful daughters Cloudbreaker and Mistdancer, along with her spunky sons Moonseeker, Breezetamer, and Rockcrusher. Graceweaver had her talons full, no doubt about it. However, her mate was pulling away. She thought nothing of it; it was natural for drakes to get uneasy around dragonets and he had a plethora of them. Despite all, the DriftWing kingdom was thriving. Many were pledging that the sisters were the best rulers the kingdom had in a while, but the two shied away from the praise. Graceweaver had to continue to train Stormcaster in the art of ruling as king since his father kept disappearing without a trace, making her more annoyed than worried at this rate. She didn't have the energy to worry or confront him; she still had to raise five young dragonets and spend time with her four older ones. A couple of years later, not much had changed, except for the fact that her sister Rainspinner came to her in a state she had never seen her in before: pure fear. Her sister was pregnant. Graceweaver had stared in disbelief; she knew Rainspinner didn't like dragonets that much and she hadn't been in a relationship that she knew of. Her sister shakily explained that she had met a NightWing diplomat who came here for business and ended up spending more time with him than was necessary. She had fallen in love and ended up expecting along the way. She had told him, and he had made some hasty excuse and exited the scene. She helped her sister throughout this terrifying experience, seeing the hatching her niece and nephew. Graceweaver's dragonets were older now, her first clutch officially recognized as adults in the eyes of society. Blazecaster was still distant, almost nonexistent in their everyday lives. After the queen caught wind of her mate having an affair with one of her handmaidens, Graceweaver thought to confront him. He denied it vehemently, and she was foolish enough to buy it. He started to spend more time with her in order to ease her suspicions, and before she knew it, the queen was pregnant once more, and this time, she wasn't sure she could pull it off again. Her third and final clutch had only three dragonets: her daughters Lightspinner and Windcaller, and her son Songchaser. As with the previous hatching, her mate wasn't there to see it. After the hatching of her three young children, everything seemed to go wrong. Her mate was not to be found, only for the affair rumor to be true. Her son Cavernsplitter ended up getting some random dragonness with an egg, but couldn't remember who she was or her name. Wolfdancer had run off with a DeathWing with little to no explanation left behind in her wake. Graceweaver, in her stressed and overwhelmed state, sentenced the handmaiden to execution, although not publicly. Unknown to the queen, the handmaiden and the king had a single egg together, which the king took and brought to some orphanage so it wouldn't get smashed. He named the egg Highblood, but never saw the it hatch. Since the whole scandal, Blazecaster has been kept on a careful watch by a couple of Grace's most loyal guards to prevent another embarrassment to the royal family. She has been trying to get him to spend some time with their dragonets, but the eldest don't need him and the second clutch already resent him for being absent for most of their life. He is closer to his last three dragonets out of all his kids, but still not a relatively great father figure. |-| Gallery = M e Driftroyaltree.PNG graceweaver.PNG Y o u graceweaver_canonkiller.png|canonkiller / iceofwaterflock (dA) graceweaverflames.jpg|ashenflames GloriousGraceweaver.png|copperwingz Category:Characters Category:Females Category:DriftWings Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official)